Mens jusqu'à ce que l'on te croie
by Syllabe
Summary: Levy et Gajeel essayent juste de trouver une histoire potable à leurs enfants pour expliquer leur rencontre. Dommage que ça parte dans un délire...


« Dit Maman, comment toi et Papa vous vous êtes rencontrés ? »

Aïe, la question qu'elle redoutait tant… Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son mari qui s'était arrêté dans son élan affamé, il restait figé la tartine devant la bouche ouverte en réfléchissant le plus vite possible à une réponse potable. Dommage que la réflexion ne soit pas son fort, il était du genre à taper dans le tas, comme beaucoup d'autres à la guilde. Elle savait que cette question allait arriver un jour, c'était à la mode en ce moment. Les enfants s'étaient attendri en entendant l'histoire toute mignonne de Natsu et Lucy, comment il l'avait sauvé du faux Salamander et embarqué à Fairy Tail. Tout le monde avaient rit devant la rencontre entre Juvia et Grey, le coup de foudre par excellence, comment elle était devenue folle de lui à le suivre partout. On avait sorti les mouchoirs pour Gerald et Erza, la Tour du Paradis, l'esclavage et la folie…

Mais eux… Pouvaient-ils dire la vérité à leurs enfants ? Elle décida que non. Ses enfants allaient voir leur père comme un monstre. Il ne l'était plus. Aussi Levy décida-t-elle d'inventer une histoire.

« En fait… »

Elle vit Gajeel se crisper à la périphérie de son champ de vision et pour le rassurer elle lui fit un clin d'œil. Ce qui ne le rassura pas du tout. Qu'est ce qu'elle allait leur sortir ? Elle n'allait quand même pas leur dire la vérité ! Qu'il l'avait crucifié à un arbre avec ses coéquipiers pendant une guerre de guilde ! Ses enfants allaient le détester ou penser que leur mère était masochiste. Hum, dans les 2 cas, mieux valait qu'elle invente. Mais, les improvisations de Levy, merci bien. Il s'attendait au pire.

« En fait, un jour j'ai pris une mission de rang S à la guilde. A l'époque il fallait encore monter à l'étage qui n'était réservé qu'aux plus puissants mages de la guilde. »

Ca y est, elle délirait déjà.

« Cette mission consistait à neutraliser un mage qui terrorisait une petite ville près de la mer, non loin de Akane. »

En lui-même il ricana. Sa Levy neutralisant un mage dans une mission S ?

« Ce mage c'était votre père. A l'époque, il avait des cheveux encore plus longs et hirsutes qui lui tombait devant les yeux et ses habits étaient déchirés, on aurait dit un monstre. Mais ça lui faisait un genre de gros dur. J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les durs.»

Quoi ? Il n'avait jamais terrorisé de ville. A la limite, des petits villages de rien du tout. Et c'était quoi cette description ? Ok, il n'avait jamais été bien peigné mais quand même… Mais bon, ce n'était pas ça l'important, où voulait-elle en venir avec son histoire à dormir debout. Genre les gosses allaient la croire, ils n'étaient pas cons quand même. Enfin elle avait l'air bien parti pour les baratiner alors hors de question de l'interrompre.

« Dès que je l'ai repéré, je l'ai suivi toute la journée afin d'observer ses habitudes, et sa façon de vivre. Et enfin, le soir, quand il s'y attendait le moins, je l'ai attaqué sans prévenir de toutes mes forces. »

GENRE. Levy ninja. Lui, le dragon slayer au sens surdéveloppés n'aurait pas entendu Levy le suivre et lui sauter dessus. En plus ce n'était pas vraiment dans son style d'intello d'attaquer sans prévenir. Bref.

« Donc là, on a commencé à se battre. Pas un petit combat non non ! C'était très très violent. Je vous passe les détails, vous êtes jeunes. »

Évidemment qu'elle passe les détails. Il n'y a pas de détails ! C'était quoi son histoire de merde ? Et le pire c'est que les gosses ont l'air à fond dedans ! Finalement ils sont p'tet bêtes quand mêmes.

« Finalement au bout d'un combat acharné, j'ai eu l'avantage. »

… Euh, LOL. Il devait se retenir de ne pas rire, il se forçait en voyant l'air concentré des enfants qui regardaient leur mère.

« J'allais le tuer pour achever ma mission quand il s'est mis à genoux devant moi. Ses yeux rouges sang ont rencontré le miens… Et là, là il m'a supplié de le laisser en vie, qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour moi, et qu'il pourrait devenir mon esclave. »

QUOI ? WHAT THE FUCK ? Jamais de la vie il n'aurait fait ça ! Elle voulait se donner un air de ninja assassin ou quoi ? Il avait été horrible, certes il le reconnaissait parfaitement mais de là à le rabaisser ainsi devant ses enfants, c'était presque pire ! Il regardait Levy avec un air énervé et étonné à la fois, alors que le regard des enfants faisait l'aller retour entre lui et leur mère. Elle le regardait avec un petit sourire en coin qui voulait dire "tu n'as qu'à essayer d'inventer quelque chose tout seul si t'es pas content".

Ce fut ce petit sourire qui le fit se lever de la chaise en hurlant.

« C'EST PAS VRAI ! »

« Il s'est passé quoi alors Papa ? »

« C'est vrai ça, il s'est passé quoi mon chéri ? Peut être que je ne me souviens pas très bien… Je crois même que tu m'as fait un baisemain pour être sûr que je ne te tue pas.»

La saloooooope… S'il voulait être crédible, soit il inventait quelque chose, soit il acceptait ce que Levy venait de dire… Dilemme. Tant pis, il avait sa fierté, autant inventer.

« En fait, on s'est battus mais j'ai gagné. Et j'ai décidé que ça serait ma prisonnière pour toujours alors je l'ai épousé. »

Il la vit hausser les sourcils "c'est tout ce que t'as trouvé ?". Lui ne trouvait pas ça beaucoup plus nul que sa version à elle mais les enfants n'avaient pas l'air convaincu. Pas assez de détails peut-être ? Et merde, il savait qu'il aurait dû prêter plus d'attention aux bouquins qu'elle lui filait. Ça lui aurait donné plus d'imagination. Il lui lança un regard "Aides moi et je ferais ce que tu voudras".

« En fait, en plein combat, votre père s'est arrêté et m'a dit que j'avais les plus beaux yeux qu'il ait jamais vu, que ça lui rappelait quand il regardait les étoiles avant de s'endormir, ça m'a un peu perturbé et do… »

« Nan ! C'était pas ça non plus ! »

« Ah bon ? Tu en es sûr ? »

Et elle disait ça avec un sourire tellement charmant… Il allait finir par la détester.

« Votre mère m'a attaqué mais je l'avais entendu depuis le début avec mes oreilles de dragon. Alors j'avais mis un piège, elle est tombée dedans et je lui ai proposé un marché. Elle sortait avec moi et j'arrêtais de terroriser la ville. Elle a accepté. »

Les gosses les regardaient avec des yeux ronds. Merde, ils vont penser qu'ont est fous. Les deux mages se regardèrent et d'un accord commun décidèrent de se taire.

Levy soupira et décida que cela avait assez duré. Elle s'approcha d'eux et s'accroupit pour être à leur hauteur.

« En fait, on a été à égalité avec votre père, j'avais réussi à lui enfoncer un couteau dans le ventre mais lui m'avait cassé une jambe alors je ne pouvais plus bouger. J'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer avant de mourir lui aussi, mais il m'a porté dans ses bras comme une princesse jusqu'à l'hôpital. Les médecins nous ont soignés. Quand on est sorti tout les deux en boitant je lui ai offert un repas. Ensuite je suis rentrée à la guilde et quelques mois plus tard, Juvia nous rejoignait. Elle a présenté Gajeel au maître, il a été accepté aussi et on s'est revus, c'était assez gênant mais au final, il m'a proposé d'être mon partenaire pour l'examen de rang S afin de me rendre plus forte, je l'ai sauvé de la noyade une autre fois et de fil en aiguille on est tombés amoureux. Voilà c'est ça l'histoire. »

Après tout, les meilleurs mensonges sont ceux qui contiennent le plus de vérité. Et s'ils demandaient tout le monde diraient qu'au début, ils étaient effectivement mal à l'aise en présence de l'autre. Cette version lui convenait. Le passage où il la portait comme un prince était un peu trop romantique à son goût mais c'était mieux que de la supplier à genoux pour qu'elle le laisse en vie. Il devait bien ça à sa femme. Après tout il avait été un monstre avec elle, et il ne se le pardonnerait jamais alors même si elle cassait un peu son image de gros dur, il s'en fichait. Et les gosses avaient l'air content. Peut être qu'un jour ils apprendraient la vérité. Il espérait qu'à ce moment là, ils lui pardonneraient comme leur mère l'avaient fait avant eux.


End file.
